An Uncozy Reformation
'''An Uncozy Reformation '''is the first episode of My Little Pony: Friendship After. Plot: The story starts when Luster Dawn is trying to make friends because Princess Twilight told her to, so she tries making friends with Lil’ Cheese, Gallop J. Fry, Buzzy, Shira and Flying Shadow. Luster is upset because she doesn’t know how to make friends, but she gets some help from Shadow. Shadow reads a book to them about how Princess Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Spike deafeated 3 monsters, Chrysalis, Tirek and Cozy Glow. The 3 of them were trapped in a stachue by Celestia, Luna and Discord. They thought this story was amazing, and Twilight and her friends had accomplished a lot when they were young. However, a few seconds later, suddenly, something happened. Twilight called Luster and her friends. When they got to the castle, Luster Asked Twilight what was going on. Twilight said that her magic wasn’t working, and neither was Rarity’s. Starlight Glimmer’s and Sweetie Belle’s magic weren’t working either. Yona, Smolder, Ocellous, Sandbar, Gallus and Silverstream said maybe Cozy Glow had returned, but they didn’t know how. They thought she was improsined with Tirek and Chrysalis. It turned out that Cozy Glow had enough magic to escape the stachue, even after years of being stone. Luster also found out her magic wasn’t working, so she went to talk to The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. Apple Bloom said she and the girls met Cozy Glow when they were fillies, but Cozy Glow betrayed them and locked them in a closet. They later escaped, but Cozy Glow was sent to Tartarus. She later made friends with Chrysalis. She decided to work together with Tirek and Chrysalis so that they could rule their kingdoms alone. They used magic from Grogar’s bell to make them stronger. After that, they failed at ruling Equestria. Celestia, Luna and Discord ended up turning them into a stachue. After that, Celestia and Luna left Twilight to rule Equestria. Luster screamed, “Oh no, this is terrible! If Cozy Glow rules Equestria, all the Unicorns and Alicorns will lose their magic forever!” Luster suddenly realized she was the only unicorn in the whole school who didn’t lose her magic. She decided she would save Equestria. Luster tried to run off, but then, Lil’ Cheese grabbed her by the tail. “Wait!” She cried. “What is it, Lil’ Cheese?” Asked Luster. “Would it be okay if we helped you?” Asked Shira. “Are you crazy?!” Said Luster. “I am one pony. A unicorn. You’re Earth Ponies, Cheesecake and Gallop. You’re a Yak, Buzzy! You’re a Kirin, Shira! And you’re a Griffon, Shadow! How is a unicorn supposed to save Equestria with 2 earth ponies, a yak, a Kirin and a griffon? I must do this alone.” Luster used her magic to teleport away. Cheesecake, Gallop, Buzzy, Shira and Shadow got worried about Luster. However, Pinkie came by and told them not to worry. She said, “don’t worry, Cheesecake and Cheese’s Friends! Just hop on Gummy and he’ll take you to Luster!” BRB